The present disclosure relates to an image processing device, an image processing method, a program, and an imaging apparatus, and particularly to an image processing device, an image processing method, a program, and an imaging apparatus, which are capable of suppressing a reduction in image quality due to coding of an image.
In the related art, there is a method in which parallel processing is performed, for example, in a picture unit using multiple encoders in coding a moving image (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2012-253516, 2007-16619 (Corresponding U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2007/0133678), 10-313463 (Corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 6,553,068), and 8-265164 (Corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 5,646,687).